This invention relates to a numerical control system which edits a plurality of series of input data into one series of data, so as to simultaneously control a plurality of objects having a common control axis.
Conventionally, in order to numerically control a plurality of objects, a plurality of numerical control devices are used. This conventional method of using a plurality of numerical control devices has a shortcoming in that the overall cost becomes high and that, if the plurality of objects being controlled has a common control axis, it becomes necessary to exchange timing signals for synchronizing each of the numerical control devices, which signal exchange for synchronization is technically cumbersome.